Choices
by The Violent Molly Annice
Summary: Kurt has to choose between two people. His boyfriend David or Blaine who he always had a wonder of what if.


**A/n: this is for Day four of the kurtofsky fest. The prompt is for my crey's so a sad story. I gave sadness but I also had to write a happy ending because I can't finish things off sadly. It is also a fill for this prompt. I hope you like it.**

glee-angst-meme. livejournal 3065. html? thread=5561849

**Choices**

Ever since "The locker room incident" as Kurt called it life went on. He and Blaine became good friends. He met Blaine's boyfriend Steven who helped Blaine in their relationship and all three of them helped David come to terms with his gayness.

Thankfully Steven talked them out of meeting David in public to talk about being gay. It did help and slowly David came around even though David wasn't ready to come out. One of the reasons David wasn't ready was David's mother who frowned upon David's friendship with them. While Kurt was jealous of Blaine and Steven's relationship he just didn't say anything about it because when he met Blaine he wanted to date him. But he wasn't single and he liked Steven from the beginning so he didn't see the point to ruin a good relationship out of jealousy.

That was when a week before Valentine's Day, David left a red carnation in his locker and after school when they were a lone he asked him out. He said yes because he didn't have anyone else and David looked at him with the sweetest shy face he ever saw on the boys face. It was nice to feel wanted.

David took him out for dinner in a town two hours away in a nice Greek restaurant. They sat and chatted about things they liked. David would listen about the music he liked and the plays. David talked a bit about sports and the talked about where they believe they were heading. It surprised him that David also wanted to head to New York because of NYU and wanting to do something in sports like sports agent or sports therapist. The two went two a movie in town. Kurt and him held hands through out the movie and by half way through it they were cuddling. It was nice. They kissed goodnight in the car as David dropped him off and he asked David out on another. The relationship was warm and soft.

Blaine and Kurt would meet up for coffee and get up to date on each other's lives. They never talked about Glee because Kurt went and vetoed that talk because all it took is one of them to blab to their Glee club and end up using it to cheat. The two talked about everything like friends, family, fashion, Gay rights, work, etc. He enjoyed having Blaine as a friend and some times he wonders what would it have been if they could date.

But then there was David. He enjoyed watching David get excited and start talking or doing something that he enjoys because where he wants to jut kiss him over and over again. Other times David would have fallen asleep on the couch while they were watching a fashion show that Kurt begged him to watch with him and he couldn't help but want to kiss him and hold him. There were other times where they were making out and the two would be humping each other through their jeans. He loved how when David lost complete control how he would start muttering under his breath how sexy he thinks Kurt is and how good Kurt feels against him. Their were times also where David would cry and hug him tight because of worries that he will lose his family if they found out.

He felt sexy looking at David or being with David. But then there was Blaine who was what he always thought he would want and sometimes he wonders that what if. It wasn't until the two met for coffee one day that things changed and was given the ultimatum when asking Blaine about Steven.

"Steven and I broke up," Blaine said as they sat down.

"Oh I am so sorry," said Kurt as he reached over the table, "I thought things were going great."

"They weren't," said Blaine, "we were fighting all the time. It wasn't big fights but small ones and after a while we just broke up. Steven said I was selfish and to be honest I thought Steven was a bit of a know it all."

"I'm sorry. But maybe this is for the best," Kurt said, trying to be sympathetic. Steven only ever argued about things when he was knowledgeable about a subject. The man claimed it was the Ravenclaw in him on a double date that lead to a small argument between him and David on which house was cooler Ravenclaw or Slytherin while Kurt and Blaine watched.

"I wouldn't say Steven is a know it all," Kurt shrugged, "he just knows a lot."

"Yes but after a while it got on my nerve," Blaine said, rolling his eyes, "plus I have been getting this crush on this guy and I think I fell for him and it wouldn't have been right for Steven and I still to date if I didn't love him anymore and I am falling in love with someone else."

"Really. If this other guy is interested then you should give it a shot," Kurt said, frowning as he took a sip, "but isn't it a little too soon after you broke up? I am still on my first relationship so I wouldn't know the exact amount of time needed between break ups to be."

"Kurt I am talking about you," Blaine said, looking at him with big puppy eyes.

Kurt choked on his coffee, "what?"

"I am falling for you. Think of the plausibility of how good we would be together."

"Blaine I am with David," Kurt told him, "I like him a lot."

"I know you are with David. But I would like it if you would give me a chance to prove myself to you," Blaine argued, "I mean at least with me you can hold my hand in public while David is still in the closet and embarrassed about your relationship."

"Blaine you are being unfair to him. He has his reasons why he isn't ready to come out and you know them," said Kurt, coldly, "besides he is out to my family and to a few close friends."

"I know and I am sorry but just think about it okay," Blaine asked, "We could be great together."

Kurt bit his lips, "I will."

After that he sort of pulled away from David. Not because he wanted to hurt David but he could see that it was. He tried not showing it his newfound hesitance about the relationship but he knew from the way David seemed to hold him closer and tighter that he wasn't succeeding. It didn't help that Blaine was seemingly always calling to see if he has made up his mind to give him a chance. The think that shocked Kurt the most was that it took David to call him on his behavior almost a week later after they shared dinner with Kurt's family.

"So you've been quiet through dinner. Actually you've been quiet all week. What' going on?" David asked as they were washing up from dinner with Kurt's family about

"Hmm, oh nothing," Kurt said hesitating before awkwardly smiling."

"Kurt cut the bullshit," David said, grabbing a fork from the side of sink and starting to wash it, "If it's something I did please tell me."

"It's nothing you did. It's just something Blaine said last week when we met for coffee," Kurt told him.

"What did he say," David said, "I mean it had to be something big. Right? Or you wouldn't be pulling away from me when I try initiating some touch."

Kurt paused before sighing and putting down a plate that he was drying, "He told me he and Thomas broke up and asked me out."

David stared at Kurt. "Oh."

"Yeah," said watching David grab a plate and start washing it.

"David are you okay," Kurt asked.

"Are you going to break up with me," David asked pulling Kurt out of his own thoughts. Kurt turned to stare at his boyfriend. He watches as David washes the plate in his hand over and over and over again. "I mean I would understand. I was the one who used to bully you and wasn't a good guy and I don't even know what you see in me but I do get what you see in Blaine. He's good looking, I'm not, He can be suave and you have similar tastes and I am well me."

"David you aren't that person anymore and I don't think of you as that person anymore. Your different to me."

"Why?"

"What," Kurt asked.

"Why? I haven't changed that much," David told him, "I just became less scared and more open but I am still the same David."

"The old David hurt me and scared me at times," Kurt said taking a hold of David's Elbow, "But the one I know now is beautiful."

"You haven't answered my question, are you going to break up with me, Kurt," David asked again.

"Would you be okay if I broke up with you," Kurt asked.

"No," David said, "Not at first but I'd live. It would be understandable."

Kurt nodded his head before setting his dried plate down beside the sink, "would you ask me to stay."

Kurt watches as David has an internal battle before his eyes and it was breaking his heart, "No, I want you to be here with me because you want to. You should be happy with the person you are in a relationship with and if I am not that guy than I am not that guy but if Blaine is than date Blaine."

Kurt stared at David before pulling out his phone and calling Blaine, "Blaine. I was flattered by your offer of a date today but I can't date you. If we had ever had a chance it is long gone maybe someday but not today or tomorrow or even in a month from now because I have David and as long as he will have me. I won't let him go. I'm his and he's mine. I'm sorry that I am not sorry."

"Kurt you didn't-"

"Yes I did," Kurt nodded before hugging David and smiling up at him, "I love you."

David nodded his head before leaning down and kissing Kurt, "I love you too."

"I am not breaking up with you," Kurt told him.

David smiled softly, "I heard."

Kurt smiled back "Why would I break up with the greatest boyfriend I ever had."

"I am your only boyfriend."

"And the best," Kurt said, "but you deserve a better boyfriend than me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do but I am too selfish to let you go," Kurt said before kissing David. Kurt pushed David's mouth open, "Want to not watch a movie and later say we did with the door open."

"Beauty and the Beast," David said smiling hesitantly.

Kurt stared confused, "why that one."

"I know the plot if anyone asks."

Kurt smiled, "Okay lets watch it."


End file.
